Suspense
by Alice CoffeeAnd'Sugar
Summary: —¡Elliot! Tengamos una cita—Gritó Alice con una sonrisa rebosante de energía, a lo que él simplemente respondió con un "No". ¿Acaso la odiaba tanto?


Bueno, esta vez vengo a traer una traducción de un fic llamado Thrilled ( /s/11007038/1/Thrilled ) y no tengo mucho que decir, más que la disfruten(?) y decir que pronto subiré más e intentaré actualizar los fics abandonados.

 **Primer disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, si no, a Jun Mochizuki.

 **Segundo disclaimer:** El link de la historia original está arriba, yo solamente la traduje.

* * *

—Yo no tengo citas—Dijo Elliot con firmeza, sin despegar su mirar de su lectura, Holy Knight, un libro que había estado leyendo desde muchos años atrás y ahora decidía ponerse al día con el nuevo volumen, sentado tranquilamente en su sofá favorito en aquella amplia sala de estar, o bueno, se disponía de hacer ello hasta que aquella persona llegó a molestarlo.

—¡No tiene que ser una cita! Puede ser… ¡solo salir! ¡Eso, vamos!—Alice trató de encontrar un término adecuado con mucha dificultad. Aquel hombre, muchacho, o lo que fuese a veces era muy difícil de convencer.

—No—Respondió sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Acaso aquella persona sabía lo que decía? ¿Hablaba en serio, en primer lugar? Bueno, Elliot no lo sabía. No tenía las agallas en ese momento como para hacerle frente a la castaña; de mirarla, examinar sus expresiones, porque si lo hacía temía derramar algo que escondía dentro de él con mucho cuidado.

—¿Por qué no?—Inquirió un poco exasperada, frustrada de que Elliot no la mirase.

—Porque no quiero—Respondió de manera áspera antes de humedecer un poco su indice para pasar la siguiente página de su libro.

—¡Eres tan cruel! No es como si fuésemos a hacer algo detestable. Solo vamos a salir y tener una relación de hermano y hermana, de esos que llevan a su hermana a su restaurante favorito y la mima como buen hermano que es—La falta de atención del rubio hizo que ella accidentalmente medio comentara la verdadera razón de todo ello, pero, espantada, esperaba que de verdad no le prestara atención como para haberlo notado.

—¿Así que eso es lo que quieres de mí, eh? ¿Qué te mime?—Increíblemente aquella fue la directa pregunta de Elliot al alzar la mirada de su lectura, encontrándose con la menor que estaba con los codos recargados en la parte más alta y liza del respaldo, manteniendo un pequeño tic. La obvia evidencia de haber sido atrapada, cosa que le hizo sonreír de manera arrogante.

—¡Si! Por supuesto, eso debes hacer—Cuando al fin recuperó la compostura aquella fue su respuesta, tratando de no cambiar su tono de voz a uno más nervioso, decepcionado.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?—La cuestionó al bajar su mirar nuevamente a su libro.

—Porque en unas pocas semanas vamos a ser una familia y estoy segura de a que nuestros padres les hará bien que sus respectivos hijos se lleven bien—Alice se apresuró a explicarle. Ella notó como el gesto del mayor se tornaba serio.

—No quiero una nueva familia—Expresó él con una cara de apedreado. Alice abrió la boca un instante tan solo para cerrarla nuevamente, no sabía que decir exactamente en ese momento.

Estaba sorprendida y un poco herida, ¿era aquello de verdad lo que quería Elliot? ¿De verdad no quiere una familia, una compuesta de la suya con ella y su madre? ¿Él las odia tanto? Ella no sabía que él estaba teniendo ese tipo de perspectivas, sin embargo, ahí estaba, suponiendo que podrían llevarse bien puesto eran cercanos entre sí. Una minúscula parte de ella se estrelló por la gravedad de las palabras de Elliot.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?—Alice se atrevió a preguntar aun si la respuesta era tan clara como la luz del día.

Elliot se enfrentó a ella y le lanzó una afilada y penetrante mirada.—¿De verdad quieres saber lo que opino de este matrimonio?—La cuestionó, mirando fijamente a aquel par de orbes amatistas, de los cuales su dueña simplemente asintió con un movimiento de su nuca.—Bien, quisiera acabarlo, que no se diera, romperlo y tirarlo.

—¿Pero por qué?—Ahora la decepción que había sentido desde hace rato se reflejaba por completo en su rostro.

El ruido del libro al cerrarse fuertemente fue el que rompió primero el silencio antes de ser abandonado en una mesa cercana. Se dirigió hasta dónde estaba ella y suspiró, antes de fijar su zafiro mirar en ella.—Quiero que este matrimonio de mierda no se realice porque estoy enamorado de la hija de la que pronto será mi madrastra—Cerró los ojos y se acarició el puente de la nariz entre el indice y el pulgar. Ya estaba hecho. Lo había dicho. Sabía lo mucho que se iba a arrepentir más tarde, pero, ¡maldita sea! ¡Ya estaba dicho!

* * *

—Esa es otra razón más por la que deberíamos salir—Alice respondió como si lo dicho por él fuese una respuesta natural, algo no-fuera de lo normal. Aun así, apartó prontamente su mirar de él.

Ahora él se quedó mirando fijamente a su contraria sin comprender nada, su positiva respuesta, su reacción, todo parecía estar fuera de lugar ahora.—¿Qué?

—He dicho que es una razón más por la cual deberíamos tener una cita—Respondió ella con confianza. Lo escuchó gruñir antes de cubrir un poco sus ojos con el costado de su mano, frustrado, como si hubiera perdido todo.

—Esto no es gracioso, ¿por lo menos te estás escuchando a ti misma? ¿O acaso te estás burlando por lo que he dicho?—Preguntó ya agotado por aquella conversación. Aquella chica era difícil y no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su mente.

—No estoy tratando de ser graciosa, me estoy escuchando a mí misma y no me estoy burlando de ti—Contestó al cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho, manteniendo su mirar algo alzado debido a la diferencia de altura entre ellos.

Descubrió al fin sus ojos, dándole a Alice una mirada de cuestionamiento. La expresión en ella lo hacía creer que todo acabaría a su favor, pero aun así, nunca se sabe.—¿Por qué deberíamos, entonces?—Se atrevió a preguntarle con algo expectativa.

Alice se encogió de hombros.—Para demostrarles que no queremos este matrimonio—Dijo bastante decidida.—Si, también quiero parar esto—Añadió al volver su mirar al rostro perdido del mayor.

Él frunció el ceño y miró a la chica delante de él. Ella también quería el matrimonio fuera. Ella no quería que él fuese de parte de su familia; pero las intenciones de él eran muchas, por lo que se decidió a volver a cuestionar.—¿Por qué?

—Por la misma razón. También estoy enamorada del que será mi supuesto hermanastro—Intentó responder con la mayor indiferencia, pero el nerviosismo había logrado notarse en su voz.

La miraba en espera de un seguimiento como "¡es broma!" O "¡te la creíste!", pero nada de eso llegó nunca. Sentía su corazón latir rápidamente mientras observaba a Alice parpadear un poco más constante de lo habitual, algo que él ya identificaba como un gesto cuando se ponía nerviosa.

—¿Es eso…?—Murmuró en voz baja, pero lo suficiente para que Alice lo escuchara.

—¿Cierto? Si—Rodó los ojos en un intento de parecer tranquila, indiferente, ¿pero quien era ella para fingir algo así? Sus latidos estaban acelerados, estaba nerviosa y Elliot lo notaba cada vez más.

Permanecieron en silencio en sus lugares, de pie, sin mover ni un músculo. El único sonido que podían escuchar era el fuerte latido de su acelerado y vacilante corazón, deseando que el otro no pudiese escucharlo. Elliot dio un paso hacia ella para acercarse, pero esta retrocedió en un inquieto reflejo. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, el rubio ya tenía su mirada desviada, retrocediendo más de dónde se encontraba antes.

—¡Espera!—Ella tiró de la manga de la camisa ajena para detenerlo; podría haber jurado que vio dolor en sus ojos, cosa que ella encontró desagradable. La encaró de nuevo para que le soltara su camisa, pero solo pudo observar como se mordía el labio inferior antes de acercarse lentamente a él, siendo ahora solo algunas pulgadas las que les separaban.

Él intentó aclararse la garganta cuando la notó de nuevo más cerca, tan solo sintiendo su propio rostro enrojecer.

Alice se detuvo cuando pudo aferrar ambas manos a la camisa de él, en su pecho y así sostenerse cuando se colocó de puntillas. Subió un poco sus manos y tiró suavemente del cuello de la camisa ajena, mirando directamente a los labios del contrario. Elliot intentó hallar la mirada de ella, pero bajó directo a sus atractivos labios y de nuevo, al mirar perdido de la castaña.

—Esto es malo. Esto es realmente malo…—Murmuró cuando Alice cerró los ojos y tiró de él para presionar ambos labios.

En el momento que sus labios se tocaron, ambos sintieron un cosquilleo que recorrió por completo su sistema hasta la última fibra. Alice se sorprendió al principio al no saber que hacer, así que él fue quien comenzó a moverse y a conducirla. De inmediato puso sus manos en la diminuta cintura de ella y la atrajo un poco más hacia él. Era bastante bajita como para mantener aquella unión, por lo que nada de trabajo le costó el alzarla y dar un cuarto de vuelta para sentarla en el cabezal del mueble.

Ella presionó el agarre que le tenía al cuello de su camisa cuando recibió aquel pedido de acceso a más en forma de mordidas en su labio inferior. Con mucho gusto le cedió el paso. Gimió levemente al sentir aquel hormigueo que le causaba el juego de roces que llevaba a cabo la lengua de Elliot contra la suya; hizo un esfuerzo por imitar sus movimientos, pero falló. Elliot sonrió ante sus intentos y comenzó a separarse con lentitud, notando aquel jadeó que escapó de ella.

Ella intentó mirarle de manera amenazante, pero él solo le sonrió de manera socarrona. Ambos fueron entornando su mirada hasta cerrar los ojos nuevamente. Sus labios estaban unidos a nueva cuenta.

Elliot permitió que Alice se entrometiera. Apoyó ambas manos en el cabezal, a cada costado de ella mientras la dejaba intentar llevar el beso. Sentía las mordidas contra su labio inferior y la torpeza de sus besos que tan solo le hicieron reír por la idea de que ella quisiera llevar la iniciativa en ello, como en todo, pero al final tan solo fracasara miserablemente debido a su falta de experiencia.

Después de algún tiempo perdió por completo la paciencia. Puso su diestra en la nuca de ella mientras su otra mano se aferraba a su espalda baja, y así tomó el control de aquella unión. Él la besaría con tanta pasión e intensidad hasta sentirse satisfecho de ella aunque lo viese como algo imposible. Ambos quedaron sin aliento ante ese insistente beso. Se separaron jadeantes, intentando tomar aire nuevamente.

—¿Alguna vez te dije que te ves condenadamente linda cuando te sujetas el cabello así?—Inquirió a pocos centímetros de ella, manteniendo el mismo respirar agitado al de su adversa.

—N-No, demonios…—Su rostro ardía, su corazón palpitaba como si hubiese corrido una maratón, y es que nada iba a acabar ahí.

De nuevo hubo otro beso, caricias de por medio. Las manos de ella subieron hasta las mejillas de él, sujetándolo. La siniestra de él había acariciado su espalda sobre su fina blusa.

Un beso, luego otro beso y más besos.

No paraban. Se estaban yendo por completo al demonio, aquellos besos les habían encendido más de lo que deberían. La mano de Elliot se encontraba en el muslo de ella, acariciando su tersa piel, sus finos dedos comenzaban a introducirse bajo su roja falda.

—¡Alice!

—¡Elliot!

El lugar se congeló cuando fueron llamados esos dos nombres. No supieron como reaccionar, ni como separarse, pero al final lo hicieron, conteniendo los jadeos y acomodando lo que estuviese fuera de lugar. Aquellos que los nombraron no habían sido ni más ni menos que sus padres.

—¡Madre!

—¡Padre!

Habían exclamo al mismo tiempo cuando tuvieron el suficiente aliento. El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión y cuando aquellos se acercaron, se quedaron helados.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo ustedes dos?—Lacie, la versión adulta de Alice pero con penetrantes orbes escarlata inquirió mientras se aproximaba un poco más a ellos.

Alice dio un trago nervioso, no sabía que decir. Por supuesto, la pregunta tenía una respuesta demasiado obvia, pero ella sabía que había que había un significado más profundo a aquella pregunta, algo que no se atrevía a responder.

Lacie entrecerró los ojos al notar que su hija no comenzaba a hablar. Lo mismo iba para el padre de Elliot a él. Así era como habían atrapado a aquel par in-fraganti por haber hecho algo malo y ahora eran regañados. Técnicamente, realmente era el caso, lo que hicieron no era específicamente malo, simplemente no era apropiado.

La de mirar amatista nunca había estado tan insegura en toda su vida hasta ahora. Tan solo quería salir de casa y fingir que nada pasó o algo más cliché, oró porque el suelo se abriera y la tragara ahí mismo. No quería explicar nada a su madre pero a la vez quería aceptar toda la responsabilidad de lo sucedido.

Miró la expresión de su progenitora solo para ser más confusa. El rostro de Lacie se reflejaba en ira, tristeza confusión, impaciencia y… ¿diversión? ¿En serio, diversión?

* * *

Alice sacudió su cabeza violentamente para borrar ese terrible pensamiento. Maldita sea, no era gracioso. De verdad no lo era. Esa estúpida premonición o lo que fuese le había dejado las manos heladas de nervios.

¿Que haría si esa situación tenía verdaderamente ese tipo de final? Ella definitivamente no podría salirse con la suya, aun si deseara morirse en aquel momento. ¿Podría decirle a su madre? ¿Todo sobre el enamoramiento de Elliot y ella correspondiendo sus sentimientos? ¿Y que diría Lacie?

¿Y si ella se enoja y se niega a aceptarlo? ¿Que haría? Estaba segura de que los separarían y no, definitivamente no quería eso. Realmente le gustaba Elliot, al punto de recurrir a molestarlo tan solo para llamar su atención. Quería quedarse a su lado, porque era cálido y cariñoso aun si siempre se mostraba molesto, grosero y distante. Elliot la hacía feliz, la hacía sentir que su corazón latía más rápido, hacía que ella pasara cada día con una sonrisa y esperase con ansias un nuevo mañana.

Pero, ¿y si Lacie lo aceptaba? ¿Y si dejaba su matrimonio de lado? ¿Que pasaría si sacrificaban sus propios sentimientos por el bien de sus hijos para que se desperdicie en una relación de Elliot y Alice que al final no funcionó?

Alice sabía lo mucho que Lacie amaba al padre de Elliot, y como él le correspondía cada sentimiento. Lacie nunca había sido tan feliz desde que su padre murió. Puede ver como ella necesita de él y viceversa… Alice seguramente sería atormentada hasta la muerte por la culpa de haber robado la felicidad de su madre.

No, espera. Alice no necesitaba ninguna de esas reflexiones inquietantes en ese momento. Cerró los ojos un momento y se calmó, tomando constantemente respiraciones profundas.

—¿Acaso estás en contra de que esté enamorado de ti?—Oyó como Elliot le preguntaba aquello, por lo que abrió los ojos de inmediato para encontrárselo sonriéndole tristemente.

Recordó todo su trance anterior antes de decir algo. Respiró hondo y habló.—Lo siento, Elliot. Lamento que se diera de esta manera…—Se detuvo a comprobar su expresión. Todavía seguía ahí. La triste sonrisa plasmada en ese juvenil rostro solo hizo que su corazón se hundiera más.—Pero…—Continuó, creyendo ver ahora un estibo de esperanza en su mirar.

Elliot intentó contenerse, pero ella no hablaba.—¿Pero?—Preguntó algo ansioso, medio devastado, pidiendo que continuara de una vez y maldiciendo mentalmente todo ese suspenso innecesario.

—Pero, ¿estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?—Alice agradecía que Elliot fuese muy inteligente. Él al instante comprendió lo que quería decir y no hicieron falta más explicaciones. Tragó grueso y comenzó a parpadear con frecuencia, esperando. Ahora solo quedaba su palabra.

—Alice…—La llamó en un suspiro. Se sintió desconcertada, como si lo que fuese a decir fuera el final de ella.

Quería retroceder, alejarse y escapar de la escena; pero no, ella no podía moverse porque necesitaba escuchar una respuesta, cualquier cosa con tal de obtener una conclusión. No hablaba, no se molestó en entrometerse aun si el silencio fue creciendo aun más y más a cada instante. Estaba esperando a que hablara.

—Yo no creo que esto vaya a funcionar—Dijo finalmente y oh, ¿escucharon eso? Ese sonido crepitante era el corazón de Alice que se rompió en pequeños trozos.

Ella pensaba así. Ella realmente creía ello, que no funcionaría. ¿Por qué incluso lo mencionó en el primer lugar? Estúpida que era.

—Si, lo sabía…—Susurró mientras agachaba poco a poco su cabeza hasta no poder ver más a Elliot. Se sentía como si todo el mundo la hubiera traicionado. Es cierto que estaba herida, avergonzada, enojada y lamentable. Se pregunto si era más cruel aquel dolor que la incitaba a llorar o él pensamiento acerca de sus padres.

Apretó los puños y respiró hondo, preparándose para un contraataque, pero suaves dedos encontraron su camino en su mentón y con cuidado le hicieron levantar su mirar. Ella observó la muy suave mirada de Elliot. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y junto a su toque cálido la relajó.

—Es muy arriesgado, pero estoy dispuesto a tomar el riesgo y hacer que funcione—Anunció antes de sonreír a la cara de asombro de la menor, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía sonrojada y las ganas que tenía de cubrirla de besos.

¿Qué les parece? ¿Escucharon eso? Sí, ese era el sonido de Elliot al recoger los diminutos fragmentos del corazón de Alice, uniéndolos. Incluso les cubrió con varias capas de cariño, lo selló con un cuidado amoroso y tierno que solo él podría darle, por supuesto.

Y Alice solo quería golpearlo con fuerza en la cara por hacerla sentir de esta manera. Con ganas de haber querido llorar de dolor pero ahora era de alegría. En un momento, él estaba pisando los restos de su corazón para luego al siguiente, recogerlos con sumo cuidado para besarlos.

Bueno, Elliot no podía realmente tener toda la culpa, Alice reaccionaba bastante rápido.

—Esto va a ser difícil, ya sabes—Comenzó a hablar mientras iba acercando más a él, lista para agarrarlo y atraerlo por si tenía un segundo pensamiento y decidía retirarse.

Pero sólo se movió con ella, se acercó más y presionó sus labios sobre los de ella, disfrutando por un instante su sabor a fresa.—Lo sé. Pero todo lo vale la pena por ti—Confesó después de marcar una pequeña distancia y le dedico una sonrisa dulce y brillante. Más brillante que el sol. Alice le observó sin creerlo un instante y se rió de él, no podía creerlo.

—Eres un idiota y dulce hablador…—Comentó antes de tirar de él en un beso de verdad, mucho más similar al de su pesadilla anterior. Pensando en eso, de repente se rompió el beso cuando recordó. Ella miró alrededor de la sala de estar y no encontró a nadie. Suspiró de alivio, pero al pensar en él otra vez, se dirigió a la puerta para cerrar con llave. Elliot la miró confusamente, preguntándose qué fue todo eso.

—Sólo tomo precauciones—Se encogió de hombros y se acercó al. Se relamió los labios y lo miró fijamente, pidiéndole con la mirada que continúe su sesión anterior. Elliot sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó en un apasionado beso.

«¡Pude con todo…!» Pensó Alice y cedió a sus deseos. No, definitivamente no eligió la opción número dos. Ella no tiene las agallas para privar a su madre de la felicidad que sin duda merece. Y la otra, obviamente, no tomó esa primera opción tampoco. La sola idea de estar lejos de Elliot ya era insoportable por sí sola, ¿qué más si se hiciera realidad?

A pesar de que ambos sabían y estaban muy seguros de que nunca iba a funcionar correctamente, estaban convencidos entre sí que podrían hacer que funcione. Bueno, nunca se sabe, nadie lo sabe. Sin embargo, una cosa era segura, si querían que eso continuase, Lacie y Glen nunca deberían saber, nadie debería saber, y Alice y Elliot se dedicarían por completo a cuidar de eso.

No les importaría si su relación iba a vivir y florecer en el secreto, después de todo, es más emocionante de esa manera.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
